steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Rose Quartz's Valiant Armies, Vade!
Synopsis In Tao Gems, Rose Quartz's armies and Yellow Diamond's armies battle. White Aquamarine also finds out one of Yellow Diamond's plans. Plot People didn't like Earth. White Aquamarine learned that quickly. Some of them were clothed to look like humans and others just tried to get out of the planet but obviously failed. White Aquamarine, Charoite, and White Diamond decided to stay, though. Steve was already disguised as a Gem by quickly being painted on with black paint. "Won't that hurt him?" White Aquamarine asked Rose Quartz while she was doing it. "It's nothing that's harmful, sweetie," Rose Quartz told White Aquamarine at the time. "It won't harm anyone, not even a human." Eventually, they got to the part that they've all been waiting for: The first battle. Rose Quartz, Pink Diamond, and her warriors stood boldly in front of Yellow Diamond and her warriors. A few Gems from Blue Diamond's side were in the way, not knowing of the battle. "Quinque! Quattuor! Tribus! Duo! Unum!" Rose Quartz yelled. Her sword was gripped firmly in her hand. The warrior's hearts skipped a beat the moment she and Yellow Diamond simultaneously yelled, "VADE!". Quickly, the warriors from both sides ran with their heart. Many of Blue Diamond's Gems died to the hand of the Yellow Diamond warriors. White Aquamarine held one of the arms of a Quartz warrior. Quickly, her hand began to go on fire. "Are you TRYING to make me suffer?" The warrior yelled. White Aquamarine rolled over to a forest. "Tell me your plans and I'll spare you," White Aquamarine said. "I'd appreciate it." The Quartz warrior sighed. "What have I got to lose?" she said. "In a major facility in the other side of this planet, we have three Cluster bombs. The bombs are FILLED with Gems merged together. We will deliver them to the Earth's core. When it explodes... so does Earth. This is Yellow Diamond's plan. She will also leave on the solar eclipse the day before it happens, two days beforehand. All humans and Gems will die." White Aquamarine walked up a hill. She stared at the warriors fighting. A few Gems were even shattered already. Charoite was combatting a small Quartz, White Diamond fighting a much bigger one, and Steve Strait fighting a small, green Gem. Other humans laid on the ground, blood covering their whole body. White Aquamarine slid back down. "You can live," White Aquamarine said. "But on one condition." "What the hell do you want, you devil?" The Quartz Gem yelled to White Aquamarine. "You leave this war. Take on the identity of a simple human and stay like that. Or somehow get on Yellow Diamond's ship. Whatever you need to do, do it." The Quartz Gem bowed and walked away. "Thank you," White Aquamarine said. She ran back to the battlefield. Rose Quartz was horrified by the deaths. "This battle will stop!" The warriors kept fighting. "This battle will stop!" White Aquamarine knew the effect that she had on people, as shown why the Quartz Gem bowed. "Tíngzhǐ juédòu!" White Aquamarine yelled with all her might. The warriors stopped. (soundtrack thingy) They almost seemed as if they froze. They gestured White Aquamarine to come over. A tower appeared in front of White Aquamarine. She walked up the steps and saw that the surface of the ceiling was painted to be the symbol of the yin and yang. White Aquamarine stared at the black part of the symbol and said, "Onyx... is that you?" White Diamond slapped White Aquamarine's back. "Shut the fuck up, drunk motherfucker," White Diamond told White Aquamarine. It was nighttime. There was no tower. "You've been standing there ever since you yelled that Chinese shit." "I saw people die... was that just an illusion?" White Diamond sighed. "No, all of it was real... we've gotten the numbers, 5 Gems were shattered and 3 humans died. We're in for a tough round, Aqua." White Diamond quickly disappeared. "White? White Diamond? White Diamond, where did you go?" White Aquamarine said. "White Diamond? Where did you go?" White Aquamarine yelled again. No one was there... except Yellow Diamond. Her bright yellow appearance glowed in the dark. (soundtrack thingy) "What do you want, Yellow Diamond?" White Aquamarine scoffed. "I know your plan. Your Cluster bomb... I'm going to stop you from launching it!" Yellow Diamond chuckled. "For far too long, you have interfered with my plans! You are an insurgent!" Yellow Diamond kicked White Aquamarine, and she was sent high to the air... and to the ground. "And we do not need insurgents like you dealing with my plans! Tao Gem, I knew you were bad from the start..." White Aquamarine stood up. "Asshole," White Aquamarine sputtered out of her mouth. "What did you do with White Diamond, anyway?" "Her?" Yellow Diamond said. She stared into the eyes of White Aquamarine. "Well. I've put them back in their sorry areas: Into their Gems. I've buried them. You better leave this site." White Aquamarine sighed. "Fine," she said. She walked away. Once an hour passed, White Aquamarine walked back to the site. Yellow Diamond was gone. He dug up in an area. Luckily, she found White Diamond, who reformed. "Shit, we're late," she said. "Follow me." She ran away to the direction of Tempus City. In the second spot that she automatically found, she dug up Charoite... but she ran away the second she found Charoite's shattered Gem shards. Characters * Steve Strait * Unknown Quartz Warrior * White Aquamarine * Charoite * White Diamond * Rose Quartz * Pink Diamond * Blue Diamond's Gems * Yellow Diamond's Gems * Yellow Diamond Category:Enchi's Content